2011/December
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of December 2011. Dec 1 The premiere of the "Marry the Night" Music video, E! Interview, VEVO Interview 12-1-11 Vevo Interview.jpg lady-gaga-marry-the-night-video-interview.jpg Dec 2 Leaving Jingle Ball: Rehearsals 12-2-11 Leaving Jingle Ball Rehearsals.jpg Dec 3 KIIS FM's Jingle Ball *A Dress by Stephane Rolland (Haute Couture Fall 2011), sunglasses by Frame France, pearls by Chanel *B Outfit by Armani Privé, shoes by Pleaser ("Seduce 2000") *C Custom outfit by Versace, boots by Pink Cobra 12-3-11 Arriving at KIIS FM's Jingle Ball 001.jpg KIIS FM Jingle Ball (Red carpet 03-12-11).jpg 12-03-11 MTV News 001.jpg|MTV News KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-00.jpg|A KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-01.jpg KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-02.jpg KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-03.jpg|B 12-3-11 KIIS.jpg KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-04.jpg KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-05.jpg Dec 4 At Trevor Project Gala 12-4-11 The Trevor Project Gala.jpg Dec 5 The Palladium in LA 12-5-11 Arriving The Palladium 001.jpg 12-5-11 Arriving The Palladium 002.jpg 12-5-11 Arriving The Palladium 003.jpg Leaving The Palladium in Los Angeles (04-12-11).jpg The Ellen DeGeneres Show at Warner Bros. Studios : Main article: The Ellen DeGeneres Show Gaga went to the Warner Brothers Studios to do an interview with Ellen DeGeneres. Lady Gaga - (The Ellen Degeners Show).jpg 12-9-12 Ellen.jpg Lady Gaga - Marry the Night (The Ellen Degeners Show).jpg 12-5-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Backstage 002.png 12-9-11 Ellen Backstage.jpg 12-5-11 Leaving Warner Brothers Studios.jpg Dec 6 Arriving at White House in Washington D.C 12-6-11 Out in DC.jpg 12-6-11 Arriving at the White House 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Masha Ma and heels by Christian Louboutin. Dec 9 Out in New York, Arriving at Madison Square Garden, Z100 Jingle Ball : The interview and performance recorded on December 5 aired on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. 12-9-11 Arriving at Madison Square Garden.jpg 12-9-11 Arriving at Madison Square Garden 2.jpg 12-9-11 Jally Z100 Jingle Ball 001.png 12-9-11 Z100 Jingle Ball 002.jpg 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 1.jpg 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 4.jpg 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 2.jpg 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 3.jpg 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 5.jpg Dec 10 Out in San Diego 12-10-11 Out in San Diego 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears boots by Ellie, a jacket by Hussein Chalayan and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. Dec 12 Leaving Hotel in New York 12-12-11 Leaving Hotel in New York.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a necklace by Chanel and a ring by Pamela Love. Dec 13 At a Bar in New York 12-13-11 At a Bar in NYC 001.jpg Dec 18 With fans in a Bar in Lancaster 12-18-11 With fans in a Bar, Lancaster 001.jpg Dec 19 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 12-19-11 LAX Airport.jpg 12-19-11 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit and jacket by Moschino, heels by Pleaser, earrings by Chanel and sunglasses by Paloma Picasso. Dec 20 Leaving Narita International Airport in Tokyo 12-20-11 Narita Airport.jpg 12-20-11 Leaving Narita Airport in Tokyo 002.jpg 12-20-11 Leaving Narita Airport in Tokyo 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Mugler, a belt by Saint Laurent, heels by Brian Atwood and sunglasses by Oliver Peoples. Twitpic 12-20-11 Hotel in Japan.jpg Dec 21 Shopping in Harajuku 12-21-11 Shopping in Harajuku.jpg 12-21-11 Shopping in Harajuku 002.jpg 12-21-11 Outside at Dog Store in Harajuku 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Christian Dada, a headpiece by 99%IS-, heels by Pleaser and sunglasses by Gianfranco Ferré. Dec 22 Shopping at Louis Vuitton Store in Tokyo 12-22-11 Shopping at Louis Vuitton Store in Tokyo.jpg 12-22-11 Shopping at Louis Vuitton Store in Tokyo 3.jpg 12-22-11 Shopping at Louis Vuitton Store in Tokyo 2.jpg Dec 23 NHK9, Music Station 12-23-11 NHK Tokyo.jpg 12-23-11 Music Station 2.jpg 12-23-11 Music Station 3.jpg 12-23-11 Music Station 1.jpg 12-23-11 Music Station 4.jpg 12-23-11 Music Station 5.jpg Dec 24 Narita International Airport to JFK Airport 12-24-11 Narita Airport 1.jpg 12-24-11 Hotel 001.jpg 12-24-11 Narita Airport 2.jpg 12-24-11 JFK Airport.jpg Dec 25 Christmas Dinner at Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 12-25-11 Christmas Dinner at Joanne Restaurant.jpg Dec 26 Out in Lancaster 12-26-11 In Lancaster.jpg Dec 29 Meeting fans in New York City 12-29-11 Meeting fans in New York.jpg 12-29-11 Twitpic.jpg Dec 30 Meeting fans in New York City 12-30-11 Meeting fans in New York.jpg 12-30-11 Leaving Hotel in NYC 002.jpg Dec 31 Kohaku (Broadcast to Japan) 12-23-11 Kohaku 1.jpg 12-23-11 Kohaku 2.jpg Leaving Hotel in NYC 12-31-11 Arriving at New Years Rehearsals.jpg 12-31-11 Leaving Hotel in NYC 002.jpg Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest Arrival 12-31-11 Arriving at Times Square.jpg 12-31-11 Arriving at New Year's Eve Ball Drop in Times Square 001.jpg Performance 12-31-11 Times Square Performance 1.jpg| 12-31-11 Times Square Performance 2.jpg 12-31-11 Times Square Performance 3.jpg Inside :Main article: Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest 12-31-11 Times Square.jpg 21-31-11 Times Square 002.jpg 12-31-11 Interview 001.png 12-31-11 Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin Eve 001.jpg Leaving 1-1-12 Leaving Times Square 001.jpg Category:2011 fashion